Care Bears
Summary The Care Bears are a fictional group of multi-colored bear characters originally painted in 1981 by artist Elena Kucharik to be used on greeting cards from American Greetings. The characters were turned into plush teddy bears in 1983, and since then, they have appeared in numerous television series, feature films, books, video games, and more. There were ten bears featured in the original greeting cards, but over the decades would be added many more bears as well as other, non-bear animals known as the Care Bear Cousins. Though the series spans across so many different mediums, the premise remains generally very similar. The Care Bears reside in a fictional land called Care-a-Lot, which is comprised almost entirely of clouds and is situated high above the Earth's surface. All members of the Care Bear Family take on the task of ensuring everyone on Earth continues to care about other people and their surroundings. Whenever humans start to bicker or grow sour, or villains try to disrupt the caring spirit, they can be sure the Care Bears will be there in a flash to save the day. Power of the Verse The physical capabilities of the Care Bears vary throughout the various mediums and generations. As far as the original series goes, their Attack Potency ranges from Multi-City Block level due to several members of the family working together to launch a spaceship, to Large Town level+ from being able to harm Professor Coldheart, to possibly even Mountain level for being able to fight an evil spirit which could create "cloudquakes." The original series also reaches Massively Hypersonic+ speeds thanks to Grumpy Bear deflecting lightning attacks. Hax of the series generally remains the same across all generations and mediums. The famous Care Bear Stare can be performed by every member of the Care Bear Family, and can be used as Empathic Manipulation, Power Nullification, Energy Projection, Telekinesis, or Light Manipulation. Explanations *'Care Bear Stare:' An important tool and the primary form of defense for any member of the Care Bear Family, the Care Bear Stare is a powerful beam of light which emanates from the user's belly. It is explained that the user must find their center and focus their emotions and their energy in order to successfully pull it off. The Stare can have a wide variety of effects depending on the intentions of the user and the base morality of the target. It can be used to illuminate surroundings, alter the target's emotional state or morality, nullify effects such as freezing and corruption, levitate objects, or simply harm the target. Calculations *Calculations of Feats from the Original Generation Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters Neutral *Arrogant Schmuck Opponents * Sans2345 Characters Care-a-Lot * Bedtime Bear * Birthday Bear * Cheer Bear * Friendship Bear * Funshine Bear * Good Luck Bear * Grumpy Bear * Love-a-lot Bear * Tenderheart Bear * Wish Bear Forest of Feelings * Brave Heart Lion * Bright Heart Raccoon * Cozy Heart Penguin * Gentle Heart Lamb * Lotsa Heart Elephant * Loyal Heart Dog * Playful Heart Monkey * Proud Heart Cat * Swift Heart Rabbit * Treat Heart Pig Villains * No Heart * Professor Coldheart * The Spirit * Dark Heart Category:Verses Category:Cartoons Category:Care Bears